EL PRECIO DEL VERDADERO AMOR, RANMA X AKANE I
by zabitamt1975
Summary: Un familiar de la madre del valiente y arrogante Ranma Saotome, aparece escena y les ofrece sus bienes a costa de la humillación de la mujer que más ama Ranma, Akane, dejandola de nuevo en el altar y no solo humillando la sino que la lastima físicamente, la madre al ver esto le cuenta a la familia Tendo, los sucesos por que el comportamiento de su varonil hijo, y más pueden verlo


RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

Sus protagonista

1: RANMA SAOTOME DE EDAD 16 ESTUDIA POR COSA DE SU PADRE OSECADO, ESTUDIA SU PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA, EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, TIENE EL PROBLEMA DE ENCANTAMIENTO DE LOS ESTANQUES DE JUSENKYO DE CHINA DONDE ENTRENABAN Y SE CALLO EN UNO DE ESAS POSAS, Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BELLA CHICA PELIRROJA Y UN ORGULLO QUE LO HACE COMETER TONTERIAS, Y AMA A AKANE A PESAR DE TODO.

2: AKANE TENDO CUANDO CONOCE A RANMA CUMPLIA SUS 16 AÑOS, ESTUDIA EL PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, ES LISTA INTELIGENTE, Y DE MAL CARÁCTER Y DESDE QUE CONOCIÓ A RANMA CELOSA Y SE SUBESTIMA PERO DESPUÉS CAMBIA PARA MEJORAR PARA RAVIAR A RANMA.(COSAS DE SU EDITORA)

3; RYOGA HIBIKI EDAD DE 16 AÑOS CONOCE A SU ODIOADO RIVAL RANMA CUANDO ESTUDIABAN DESDE PEQUEÑOS, COMPETIENDO POR LOS ALMUERZOS Y POR QUE ESTE LE GANABA EN CASI EN TODO, AL PASAR EL TIEMPO SE VA PERSIGUIENDO AL RANMA Y SU PADRE, Y EN UNA DE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS DE ESTOS DOS, LO EMPUJAN Y CAE AL POSO DE DONDE SE CONVIERTE EN UN CERDITO NEGRO PEQUEÑO CON PUNTICAS.

4: NABIKI TENDO DE EDAD 17 Y VA EN EL SEGUNDO AÑO DE PREPARATORIA EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN ES LA MEDIA HERMANA ENTRE AKANE, Y KASUMI, Y ES INTELIGENTE Y AVARICIOSA, TODO LO QUE HACE Y LO SOLUCIONA, NO ANTES DE QUE LE PAGUEN POR SU INFORMACIÓN, LE SACA FOTOS A RANMA PARA VENDERSELOS A SUS COMPAÑEROS EN FORMA DE MUJER Y SACAR VENTAJA DE ESTO.

5: KASUMI TENDO DE EDAD 19 AÑOS NO ESTUDIA ES LA AMA DE CASA EXCELETE COCINOA COMO LOS ÁNGELES, Y LE GUSTA SER TIERNA Y JUSTA, NO TIENE PROBLEMAS MÁS QUE SER VONDADOSA CON TODOS.

6: SHAMPOO JADE DE EDAD 16 AÑOS BAJITA, DE ORIGEN DEL PUEBLO AMAZON DE ORIGEN CHINO A LADO DE SU BISABUELA ATIENDE EL RESTAURANTE DE COMIDA CHINA, COMO EN UNO DE LOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS, RANMA EN FORMA DE MUJER Y SU PADRE EN FORMA DE PANDA, SE COMEN EL PREMIO DE LA GANADORA, Y ESTA LA DESAFIA, Y ESTA EN FORMA YA DE MUJER LE GANA SIN SABER SUS COSTUMBRES, Y SE VA Y CUANDO LA JOVEN DE MELENA LILA CLAOR, SE DA CUENTA EL ORIGEN DEL JOVEN, SE ENAMORA ENGAÑANDOLO CON AYUDA DE SU BISABUELA.

7: MOUSSE; EDAD 16 NO ESTUDIA Y TRABAJA A LADO DE LA BISABUELA DE SHAMPOO, ETERNAMENTE ENAMORADO DE LA PEQUEÑA AMAZONA, PERO COMO LA CHICA SE CONVIERTE EN GATA PEQUEÑA Y DE COLITAS, EL SE CONVIERTE EN PATO, Y ES CEGATON, NO SIRVE PARA NADA, PERO ES PODEROS EN LAS ARTES MARCIALES COMO RANMA.

8: UKYO KUONJI: EDAD 16 ESTUDIA EL PRIMER AÑO DE LA PREPARATORIA DE FURINKAN Y TAMBIÉN ATIENDE UN PEQUEÑO NEGOCIO, POR COSAS DEL PADRE DE RANMA SAOTOME, QUE CONOCIO AL PADRE DE LA JOVEN COCINERA DE LA ESPATULA, LE CAMBIA UN PLATO DE COMIDA POR EL COMPROMISO FALSO DE LA HIJA DEL SEÑOR KUONJI, Y SE VA OLVIDANDO EL TRATO, LA CHICA SE VISTE DE HOMBRE PARA ESCONDER EL ABANDONO DE RANMA LE HIZO EN SU INFANCIA, Y SU OBSESIÓN POR SER LA MEJOR COCINERA DEL JAPON.

9: KUNO TATEWAKI DE EDAD 17 AÑOS ESTUDIA EL SEGUNDO AÑO DE PREPARATORIA EN EL COLEGIO DE FURINKA ESCUELA DIRIGIDA POR SU PADRE, TAN VANIDOS E INUTIL, Y ENAMORADO DE AKANE AL PRINCIPIO PERO, CUANDO VIO A RANMA COMO MUJER LE GUSTO Y LE LLAMA "LA CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO" AUN QUE CREE QUE TODOS LA AMAN. SE HACE LLAMAR EL RELAMPAGO AZUL DE LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN.

10: KODASHI TATEWAKI DE EDAD ESTUDIA EL PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA EN LA ESCUELA DE SEÑORITAS, SAN-HEBEREK, EN DONDE ES LA CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO DE GIMNACIA DE COMBATE, ES LA HERMANA MENOR DE KUNO Y ES MUY RICA, QUIERE COMPLACER EN TODO A RANMA SI SE CASA CON ELLA, SE AUTO PROCLAMA PROMETIDA ES VANIDOSA E INVIDIOSA, QUIERE A RANMA PARA ELLA SOLA, PERO TODO LO QUE HACE E INTRIGAS PIERDE.

11: GENMA SAOTOME DE EDAD 40 AÑOS PADRE DE RANMA, Y ESPOSO DE NODOKA, ES TOTAL CULPABLE DEL 90% DE LOS PROBLEMAS DE RANMA, MINTIENDO PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERE, CUANDO CAE EN LAS FOSAS ENCANTADAS DE JUSENKYO, SE CONVIERTE EN PANDA, Y TIENE TODOS LOS DEFECTOS DEL MUNDO, ES COBARTE, MANTENIDO, AVARO, FLOJO, BUENO PARA NADA.

12: SOWN TENDO DE EDAD 40 AÑOS VIUDO ENCARGADO DEL DOYO QUE LLEVA SU NOMBRE, PADRE DE KASUMI, NABIKI, Y AKANE LA MENOR, Y A LA CUAL COMPROMETIÓ CON GEMA SAOTOME, CON SU HIJO PARA CASARSE CUANDO FUERAN ADOLECENTES, SU PROBLEMA ES QUE ES COBARDE Y LE INTERESA QUE SU HIJA MENOR AKANE SE CASE CON RANMA.

13: NODOKA SAOTOME DE EDAD 35 AÑOS JOVEN PARA SER MADRE DE RANMA Y CASADA CON EL PADRE DE ESTE GENMA, SU PROBLEMA HABERSE ENAMORADO Y CASADO CON UN INUTIL BUENO PARA NADA DE GENMA SAOTOME, ES UNA BUENA MUJER AUN QUE UN POCO BOBA.

14: HAPPOSAI EDAD DICE 400 AÑOS, ES MAESTRO DE SOWN Y GENMA Y POR LO TANTO ELLOS LE DEBEN LEALTAD Y GRATITUD, EL PROBLEMA DE ESTE VIEJO, ES APROVECHADO, LUJURIOSO, BORRACHO, MANTENIDO, Y AUN QUE ES UN GRAN ARTISTA DE LAS ARTES, MARCIALES ENTRENO TAMBIÉN A RANMA, QUIEN CUANDO SE VUELVE MUJER SE LE SALE LO VIEJO VERDE Y PERVERTIDO.

15: COLOGNE DE EDAD 300 AÑOS, ES LA BISABUELA DE SHAMPOO Y MANTINE CON EL RESTAURANTE DE COMIDAS CHINA, JUNTO A SU BISNIETA Y AL JOVEN PATO MOUSSE, SU UNICO PROBLEMA HABERSE ENAMORADO DE HAPPOSAI, Y ES UNA GRAN COMBATIENTE EN LAS ARTES MARCIALES, Y ENTRENA A RANMA DE VEZ EN CUANDO, Y QUIERE QUE SEA SU YERNO, QUE SE CASE CON SHAMPOO, POR ESO HACE MALDADES DE VEZ EN CUANDO. PROPOSITO INUTIL.

Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO I

CUANDO EL ORO APARECE EL AMOR DESAPARECE, Y LA VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA

RANMA X AKANE.

Resulta que estaba celebrando por fin la boda de los jóvenes Saotome y Tendo, y con las lágrimas de sus padres y su familia, pero cuando le pregunta el cura a la chica.

CURA: ¿Señorita Akane Tendo, acepta a este hombre en la buenas y en las malas para amarlo en la pobreza y en las riquezas? Ella le sonríe tierna-mente a su prometido este, tenía un semblante extraño. Ella responde.

Akane; ¡ACEPTO PADRE! ¡SÍ TE AMO RANMA! A este se le sale una lágrima que no sabía porque, no sabe que siente, tiene todo revuelto en su estómago, y más en su corazón y cabeza. Ranma: ¡No, no acepto casarme con esta fea, marimacho, poco femenina, no me gustas, solo lo hice por el honor de los Saotome, pero no por amarte querida! Y sin querer se enfadó mando la mano pensaba que ella se iba a mover pero no, la golpeo, y esta cae le revienta la mejilla izquierda, hace que el padre de esta y sus hermanas la ayuden, en esas él, siente mal mira su mano y un poco de la sangre que le reventó el labio de la chica, se siente vil rata, pero cierra sus puños, y le dice. Ranma:¡Ya que tienes personas que se preocupen por ti, mejor me largo! ¡Ahora soy rico y tengo todo, y tú no tienes nada ni, a mí! Y se marcha con sus padres no antes de estos decir. Genma: ¡Sown, ya todo está saldado, ya no tendremos que vivir mi familia y yo, en este dogo decadente! Ella quedó en el piso, sus hermanas triste verla en ese estado, el padre la alza con cariño y cuidado el doctor Tofu, atienen de a la hermana de su amada esposa! La señora Saotome les mira ve la imagen despavorida de la que fue hasta ese momento y día futura nuera, y siente mal pero se va con ellos, no antes de decirle a su hijo. Nodoka:¡Hijo espera debo aunque sea yo presentar escusas! ¿Después de todo fuimos sus visitas, no te parece dar por ejemplo las gracias es de buena educación de parte de nuestra poderosa ahora familia? Este no la mira, sino le dice. Ranma: ¡Has lo que deseas madre te esperamos a fuera! Y él, y su padre ven la entrada de ese lugar que una vez, fue su hogar, se siente mal pero bien a la vez.

Adentro en la alcoba de la joven afectada el doctor la revisa les dice a todos. Doctor Tofu: ¡No se preocupe, solo fue una conmoción, ahora es mejor que descanse y ponle compresas frías para que se le desinflame el labio y su mejilla, ya la sangre ya paro! La esposa de ese encanto de doctor le sonríe tiernamente, este se sonroja ya siendo ya casados, su hermana la mediana estaba echando chispas, siente que lo que hizo su ex cuñado no tiene perdón de Dios, y ni de su pequeña hermana. La señora Saotome con aires de grandeza y un poco de falsa humildad. Nodoka: ¡Hola perdone las cosas que mi hijo les hizo a todos en especial a ti Akane! Ella la mira de reojo le responde un poco dolida. Akane: ¡Si ya se disculpó señora Saotome mejor vallase! ¡No necesitamos de sus buenas y falsas intenciones! La mujer respira algo indignada le responde con la soberbia que de ella y su marido heredo el joven de la trenza. Nodoka:¡Pero hija, aunque mí varonil hijo, haya roto contigo de manera humillante no quiere decir que ustedes me dejen de decir tía Nodoka! ¡Yo siempre las eh apreciado como hijas mías, en especial a ti Akane! La mediana de enfada iba a decir algo pero la mayor con todas su mirada y su sonrisa típica le responde: Kasumi; ¡No señora, ya no tiene que actuar con nosotras su máscara de hipocresía ya, se le cayó! ¡Así que ahora vuelve hacer una extraña para todas nosotras, ahora si tiene algo de dignidad por favor márchese! ¿Le parece bien? La mujer les mira con un aires de repudio y les responde: Nodoka: ¡Muy bien si, tienen razón basta de hipocresía! ¡Y a ti, Akane, me alegra que mi hijo no se allá casado con una poco femenina mujer como tú, sería malo para su reputación de galante tan brillante varonil! Ella le responde: Akane: ¡Eso es todo señora Saotome? La mujer de aires elegantes con su respetiva katana le responde mirándolos con altivez. Nodoka; ¡No, solo del porque mi hijo te dejo plantada en el altar, es porque apareció un hermano mío, y si queríamos tener parte de su herencia, Ranma tenía que hacer algo humillante para esta familia, y a su ex amada, y ahora lo logramos, no lo tomes personal querida, después él, cuando se canse de ser famoso en las artes marciales, y quiera sentar cabeza volverá por ti!¡Y tú deberás esperarlo por quien más seria capaz de aceptarte tal cual eres admítelo no eres nada atractiva, y muy inmadura, cosa que mi hijo no desea en una mujer así que espero sea leal mientras él se convierte en alguien importante! ¡Ahora si me marcho, cuídenla chicas saludes las amo! Y las demás no dicen nada y ven a la altiva mujer salir con ganas de reírse en el rostro de la pequeña Tendo.

CAPITULO II

CUANDO EL ORO APARECE EL AMOR DESAPARECE, Y LA VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA II

RANMA X AKANE.

La mujer madre del heredero de las artes marciales Saotome, llega a la limosina que su hermano el señor Thao, les dispuso a sus necesidades en Japón, los dos varones la mira ella les sonríe a los dos, nadie dice nada, pero mientras todos callados el guapo y soberbio Saotome, mira su mano y la empuña sintiéndose mal por haber hace un rato lastimado el rostro de la muchacha de melena azul, se sentía miserable, pero no lo dejaba ver a nadie, pensaba. Ranma: (¡No se cómo no lo vi venir, no presentí cuando Akane, no quito su rostro, estaba petrificada cuando la insulte que no, le di a moverse, que maldito soy, pero cuando todo esto pase, aré lo posible de que ella me perdone, sé que me ama y así cómo antier se me entrego, fue lo más bello que he hecho en mi vida! ¡Sé que no tengo dudas, cuando me haga rico, famoso en mis artes marciales, volveré, y ella me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, pero por ahora! ¡Me debo olvidar de todo! ¡Sí mi amada pequeña marimacho te dejo pero te traeré cosas bonitas, veras que todo esto será una tonta estúpida broma y nos, reiremos de todo, aunque para ti ahora esto no suena como un chiste, pero veras que te convenceré besos MI AMADA AKANE!) Y así fue como paso se olvidó de su vida en Nerima, mientras las personas que ellos dejan atrás en especial una adolorida y humillada menor de las Tendo, suspiraba, y su hermana mayor la abrazaba, y le decía. Kasumi:¡Mi pequeña hermanita, todas las cosas que tienes que pasar! La de mirada café angelical sigue suspirando su hermana la del medio de melena marrón le dice a su hermana mayor: Nabiki; ¡Pero ese malnacido de Ranma y de su madrecita querida la van a pagar caro! ¡Yo como me dejo de llamar NABIKI TENDO MISHAI (Lo último fue invento de esta escritora) la menor se recompone en algo por ahora y su mente también lo piensa. Akane; (¡CLARO QUE SI ESE MALDITO DE RANMA, ME LAS VA A PAGAR CADA UNA DE MIS HUMILLACIONES Y LAGRIMAS, VA QUERER NO HAVERME CONOCIDO, ESO LO TENGO SEGURA!)

Mientras en el aeropuerto de la capital del país del sol naciente se encontraba la familia Saotome esperando su avión privado. Donde se encontraba un hombre alto calvo estilo del padre de Ranma, pero más rejuvenecido y guapo con gafas negras, los observa a los dos a lado la hermana del dichoso heredero de las artes marciales de Saotome, y el hombre estilo de la mafia china, (No sé si la hay, pero en todos lados hay maldad así que no lo dudo, aparte de esta reseña idea política, seguimos). El señor mencionado estaba de negro, como los (Hombres de negro) Les hace la venia inclinándose y la familia Saotome hacen lo mismo y él del traje de negro les indica que pasen directo al jet personal del hermano de su madre querida Nodoka, quien estaba dichosa de ver a su amado hermano mayor, y sus dos amados hombres detrás de ella, en esas su hijo el hombre varonil de su marido mira de donde vinieron ellos y pensaba. Ranma Bueno este es el asta pronto! ¡Bueno Akane, espero que si alguna vez ya sea para perdonarme, o para recibirme en tus brazos, estemos mejor, pero si en el camino alguno de los dos se olvida del otro, no haya rencores, pero lo dudo, te deje mal y debo pagar por eso, y te aseguro que te enfrentaré esta vez no seré un maldito canalla, responderé como hombre, bueno nos veremos si el destino así lo quiere!

RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO III

CUANDO EL ORO APARECE EL AMOR DESAPARECE, Y LA VERDAD ES UNA MENTIRA III

RANMA X AKANE.

Llegando al aeropuerto de la ciudad comercial del mundo y exótica de Hong Kong, aterriza el dichoso aparato moderno alado con la famosa familia de los Saotomes, llegando por la sala de espera del aeropuerto, se encontraba un señor en silla de ruedas, canoso con barba y gafas negras, pero cuando los ve se les acerca con ayuda de su ayudante femenina, es su amante ya que su esposa había muerto hace tiempos, no antes de decirle que no lo amaba, y que tenía un hijo con otro hombre que si amo, era para dañar lo y como él, no demostraba amor por su difunta esposa, este se sentía fatal al no tener heredero a quien dejar su basta fortuna. Y por eso busca un pariente con su apellido, el más cercano es su sobrino hijo de su hermana más odiada pero tiene que aparentar por razones personales las cuales a su bella hermana menor no le importa, solo ella quiere su riqueza para su varonil hijo. Y ya en el encuentro el hombre se presente (Son personajes inventados para esta historia desde ahora en adelante, algo original y con carácter) El hombre se presenta a las tres personas y a una extra demás su sobrina nieta una bella pelirroja encrespada que se viste como mujer adinerada sin contar que tiene su propia historia, y viene por su riqueza, Señor de silla de ruedas; ¡Hola a todos, me presento soy el señor Thao Itsuki Taguchi /Invente el nombre de este y el apellido de la madre de Ranma, no me acuerdo o no aparece en el anime, por esa razón coloqué nombres y apellidos concorde con la cultura tanto japonesa como china/ (A claro para esto dejamos más de dos años a la familia Tendo a que se recomponga, después aparecerá en escena por ahora) todos le responden; ¡Hola buenas tardes! Y el señor Thao; ¡Bien espero que su viaje haya sido confortable! ¡Mao Shan, espero que les allá ayudado con el idioma chino, y tu Mao! ¿Cómo te encuentras? El hombre de traje negro y gafas negras le responde. Mao; ¡Muy bien mi amo y señor Itsaki! ¡Y les ayude como usted me lo ha mandado! Este se inclina y le hace la venia haciendo aun paso a la familia esperada los lleva a una de las lemosinas y llegan a una gran hacienda donde los lleva a que se arreglen y se presente, y ya todos bien presentados, el joven heredero del clan Saotome, de camisa azul y pantalón y negro se sienta estilo claro ninja chino, su padre de pantalón negro y camisa blanca ya no su traje tradicional de maestro de artes marciales, y su amada esposa la jefa del clan Saotome, bueno ya el jefe del lugar les habla sus ideas que tiene con ellos. Thao;¡Bueno ya que los tengo aquí, les diré lo que les tengo planeado! ¡Bueno al grano! Suspira pero sin antes alguien le interrumpe.Desconocido; (es un hombre que le quitará a Ranma lo que más ama y dejo pero tendrá que enfrentar a sus miedos también) Desconocido; ¡Hola buenas noches a todos Señor Itsuki, hola a ustedes familia Saotome! ¿Y perdóneme señor Itsuki, por interrumpirlo en su amena conversación? El hombre en silla de ruedas le medio observa le hace que se siente en su puesto en el comedor, y les dice a los presentes. Thao; ¡Bueno ya todos estamos presentes! ¡Les cuento que cómo no tengo herederos porque mi difunta esposa me maldijo y me dejo en este estado por una estupidez mía que tendré que pagar toda mi vida, hasta que Dios, me permita ir con ella, si es que me perdona! ¡Y por eso tú Ranma, serás mi heredero con Maira Taguchi Itsuki, serán los dos que tendrán mi herencia, ella por ahora será mi sugerente de mi empresa de interbolsa en el mercado de Hong Kong, Ranma parte de heredar la mitad de mis bienes tendrá que participar en los eventos de deporte de artes marciales, para ganarte mis bienes de forma honradamente! ¡Y desde ya nada de distracciones, nada de amigas, nada de prometidas hasta que tengas la edad respetable que yo sepa que eres capaz de enfrentar mis órdenes, de lo contrario no tendrán nada tú, y tu familia! ¿Entendido? El joven aludido se sentía apretado por las cosas que ve, que tiene que enfrentar. Mira al cielo, cubierto y sus padres sonrientes, complacidos, ya de esto paso dos años y la fortuna del viejo Thao se incrementó, el tipo estaba en estado de coma, y el joven se tuvo enfrentamientos peligrosos, pero todos los resolvió feroz y altiva-mente, aunque ya estaba libre de prometidas, o auto proclamadas prometidas, siempre tenía una que otra aventura, y se sentía sin temores se olvidó al fin de su ex amada prometida Tendo, ya nada tiene ya sentido para él.

continuara

espero que me den su punto de vista en la plataforma de opiniones, sean justas y justos, saludes.


End file.
